Cherry Lips
by romance123lover
Summary: Lenalee and Lavi are after a serial killer. They search for their killer at a big party, where they only have till 12PM before the doors open and frees her. -a oneshot, rated T for safety R


**Hi guys-3- happy valentines^^ this authors note wont be long.**

**So for valentine I decided to make a LaviLena fic! Hope you guys like it and don't forget to R&R*v***

…

The ballroom was filled with instruments clashing their tones with one another. Lenalee stood some distance from the drunken dancing people, who couldn't keep away from some classy music. She let out a sigh; her whole body itched to go out there, joining the drunken people dancing. Constantly she would remind herself that this was an undercover investigation from the Black Order, not a party that she could attend. Kumoi had protested that she would go alone, so she brought Lavi with her. Kumoi did seem skeptical at first, but gave in. still, she might as well have gone alone, because during the first half hour she saw Lavi running away to some pretty older woman, and after that she lost sight of him.

Now it had been six hours, still no sign of him. She hadn't spotted the serial killer either, which was what the mission was about. Her gaze drifted through the big room; her eyes stopped at a figure dragging an unconscious body around a corner. Reality dawned upon her, that was her killer! Elegantly she swam against the maze of people. It went quit successfully, and before she knew it she stood in front of a rich snob holding a young lady in his arms.

"What are you doing sir?" Lenalee asked. The man hadn't noticed her, and was surprised to see such a fragile girl confronting a high ranked man like himself.

"Nothing a kid would understand!" he yelled, letting go of the graceful female, and started running down the corridor. Lenalee jumped down to catch the woman, which she managed. The girl's eyes fluttered upon; she pulled Lenalee closer to her, and kissed her. Lenalee froze from the sudden action.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" her face had turned crimson, but the woman in her arms didn't seem to mind.

"Thank you for saving me, you are very pretty by the way. I just couldn't resist your cherry red lips." She used her arms to push herself up so she was standing on both feet; she started walking into the ballroom again, leaving a stunned Lenalee behind.

Lenalee was snapped back as someone flicked his or her finger in front of her. She stumbled back; feeling blood rushing to her cheeks again. Opposite of her sat Lavi, with his scarlet hair and beautiful emerald eye. He grinned as he caught her staring just a bit to long.

"I guess I am as handsome as they say, even you stare." He winked, giving her a playful smile. Her blush deepened at that. Silence fell over the two. Lavi, feeling a bit guilty if he had made her angry, was about to apologize. Before words could form in his mouth, Lenalee stood up and started running down the corridor.

"Where are you going?!" he yelled after her. No response, only her running further away from his sight.

"Shit!" the word came out as he ran the direction she had gone to.

…

Lavi didn't take to long before he spotted forest green hair around the corner. His smile came back, but disappeared when he saw what was in front of her. Next to their feet lay a middle-aged rich guy with foam running down his blue lips. Yeah, he was dead.

"Who is this guy, do you know him Lenalee?" Lavi bent down to study the corps. Scanning the being he could identify how he had died. He spotted traces of some sort of dust next to the man's mouth. Taking his gloved hand, Lavi touched the corner of its mouth, and examined the… pollen. Lenalee looked a bit confused by his actions.

"What are you doing?" he ignored the question, and then went up to meet her gaze

"This guy was poisoned with mandrake." He disposed of with his glove, took of his jacket and covered the pore man.

"Do you think the killer is behind this? Did you see anyone with this man Lenalee?" then she remembered

"Well there was this woman who I saved from him, but then she kissed me," Lavi's eyes widen. He pulled out a handkerchief and tackled her mouth with it. After wiping her mouth he looked closely at it

"As I thought, she tried to poison you as well." Her blood went cold, was she going to die like that man? She gently touched the tips of her lips; feeling nothing anymore. She gave Lavi a scared look.

"Is it to late?" he only shook his head. Giving the man a quick glance, Lavi turned and took Lenalee's hand

"You have at least an hour on you, so if you want to live, I would recommend finding that woman. She is said to kill with poison, but always knowing the antidote, so her victim will fight her till their last breath." He held tight around her delicate hand, and lead her back to the ballroom.

The ball was almost over, but there would be a good hour more before anyone could leave. Because this ball was no ordinary ball, the host likes that no one leaves the party before it has ended. Now it was 11 PM, so they would have till 12PM to find the serial killer.

Both of them split up to cover more ground, Lavi would check the corridors and Lenalee would look around the massive ballroom.

...

Lenalee was on the side of the dance floor again, searching for her killer. A hand pulled her out on the dance floor. Her eyes widen at the sight of the woman whom poisoned her.

"Are we enjoying ourselves, miss?" she said with a taunting voice. Suddenly Lenalee felt her body start to paralyze. The woman led them in circles, so it wouldn't seem suspicious. She inched closer to Lenalee's flushed face; closing her eyes as she closed the gap between them again. Lenalee wanted to resist, but her body wouldn't budge. Slowly the woman would lead them out from the party and into a room around the corner. Lenalee was trying her best to push her away; this wasn't what she imagined her first kiss would be like.

"My, I don't usually do this with my victims, but your to beautiful, so I couldn't resist." The woman started to unbutton her corset. The last of Lenalee's strength she used to shout for help.

...

Lavi couldn't see any people that would seem like a treat, and then he heard a faint help from a distance away. He ran towards where the sound had come from. On the other side of the door he heard gasps and moaning, hoping that he hadn't mistaken, he brought out a gun and kicked the door open. In front of him was a very scared Lenalee with a hot blond on top of her. Lavi felt his cheeks heat up, but when he saw that Lenalee wasn't doing this by freewill; he brought up his gun and shot the blonde's left shoulder. She fell of Lenalee, rolling to the corner. A wicked smile was plastered on her face, as she started chuckling. Lavi didn't like her laughter at all. It was just too creepy. He went over to her; grabbing her wounded shoulder, making her flinch.

"Where is the antidote?" there was something threatening about the way he said it. The woman's eyes went blank; all amusement was gone.

"What bullshit is this, you expect me to just give it away?"

"Yes, and now you will tell us where it is, or else I will slit your trout; slowly and painful." Lavi brought out a small sharp knife from the inner pocket in his shirt, right above his collarbone.

"Elegant, isn't it?" he said while softly placing it under her Adam's apple.

"Guess your not used to having victims with friends?" He dared inch closer, whispering the words in her ear. He could tell that she was scared now.

"Ok, I will give it to you, but promise me that you will let me get out off here unharmed." Lavi only nodded, pulling the silver knife away from her. She let out a small breath before taking a small bottle out of her cleavage. Lavi brought out a rope from his sleeve and tied her up. After that he took the bottle up from the floor were she had placed it. He brought a hand under Lenalee's neck; pouring the purple liquid into her mouth.

Her eyes shot open as the potion started to course through her veins, doing its work. Fingers, legs, her whole body could move again. She had a big smile on her face. Her eyes looked from her hands to Lavi's glinting eye. The first thing she did after getting control of her body was to tackle Lavi with a bear hug.

"OH GOSH LAVI! Thank you so much!" she screamed into his neck. Lavi was dead still.

"Lenalee, not that I'm complaining, but you're only wearing your undergarment, and even that's not totally on." He scratched his head, looking away in embarrassment. Lenalee looked down at herself, and indeed she was only clad in her messed up undergarment. She blushed furiously. Quickly she shoved both Lavi and the person who almost raped her out the doors, shutting it behind them.

…

Lenalee came back to the Ballroom, where people had used up their energy on dancing, and was ready to get back home. Even so, music was still playing. It was bizarre, but she still wanted to have at least one dance before the night was over.

Standing in front of her, was a tall figure. He grabbed her hand, practically dragging her with him on to the dance floor. Looking up, a very handsome Lavi stood. Taking her hand, he gave her a gentle peck on her bare hand.

"May I have this dance?" his smile was all her vision saw. Nodding he led her out in the middle of slow music and dancing couples, but she didn't notice any of them, only him and his smile. She hurried up on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for saving me." He seemed disappointed by her actions.

"Is that all I get for saving your but? You could at least give me a kiss on the lips." He made a hurt puppy face, but Lenalee did what he wanted and placed her soft cherry lips onto his surprised ones.

…

**How cheesy, but who cares^^don't forget to leave a comment on what you thought about it;3 it will make me super happy!**


End file.
